You Say It Best
by dstined4gr8ness
Summary: 6TH in Series. Follows And Then I Fall For You. DL


"You Say It Best"

'Moment of truth' is my only thought as I stand and wait for the love of my life to walk around the corner. All joyful glee aside, I know that we have a lot of work ahead of us. The past cannot be erased. My momma once told me that my past and present choices determine my future options, and let me tell you, I am so glad the my past mistakes and choices have not erased Danny as an option. He really is perfect for me His zealous and impetuous nature perfectly counteracts my modest and introverted personality. He makes me laugh, and not just that he's-so-cute-I-can't-help-but-giggle-at-his-jokes laughing, but the pee-in-your-pants, laugh-so-hard-you-don't-make-a-sound, tears-rolling-down-your-face, genuine laughter. What's even more amazing is that I seem to have the same affect on him. Every time it happens I'm staggered, I don't consider myself a dull person, but never have I had that kind of effect on anyone. I guess not everyone appreciates well timed sarcasm.

My heart rate is quickening in anticipation, and after what seems like the longest minute of my life I see him. He's walking with his hands in his pockets, searching the waiting crowd. Our eyes connect and I swear to God my heart has stopped beating. No matter how many times I see him, he always takes my breath away. He's smiling and raises his hand in a wave. I can feel my face stretching in a smile as we walk toward each other, not a word spoken aloud, but volumes silently exchanged through the simple meeting of eyes. It's in this moment, before he pulls me into his arms, before he kisses me like his life depends on it, that I know we're gonna be ok. In this moment, a bubble has formed around us; the crowd ceases to exist; onlookers are disregarded; the noise and bustle of the airport is but a murmur as every question I ever had is answered in those electric blue orbs. And when he finally wraps his strong arms around me and I feel the warmth of his body flush against mine- so perfectly matched- I can feel that warmth spread in a glow of light from the inside sweeping over my body and I'm pretty sure it's shooting from my fingertips.

My head is lying in the valley between his neck and his shoulder and I can feel his heartbeat quicken and slow in turn. He is my haven. My strength, my champion, my shield and most importantly he is mine. I can feel his mouth moving in on my hair leaving soft absent kisses there as he continues his quiet journey. First my forehead, my eyelids soft as a brush of angels wings, my cheeks and my nose before trailing a line from that sensitive spot behind my ear to my mouth.

'God he can kiss' was my first thought, a close second was 'welcome home Danny Messer'. All thought processes have stopped, however as Danny tilts his head to fasten his mouth more securely over mine and I can feel the tip of his tongue tracing the seam of my lips, the unspoken request clear as day. As you might imagine, I am just as starved for him as he is for me and helpfully part my lips, joining him an a slow, smooth mating of tongues. I can feel a healing balm being emptied over my frayed nerves and reservations as all my anxiety drains away and I am consumed by the one person who can make me forget.

Much sooner than I want him to, he pulls away and I can feel the tension drain from his shoulders as well as he buries his face in my hair and inhales deeply. The past few months have been as much of a exertion for him as for me, I know. Neither of us have been at our best, me most of all. I feel more than hear his satisfied sigh as I lean back a little to run my fingers through his hair and smile into his eyes.

The fatigue is more than apparent on his face, but the tranquility in his eyes causes a smile to turn my mouth up. His hand skims down and I lace my fingers with his. My head is rested against his shoulder as we walk down the stairs, through the lobby and into the glittering sun. To the cab that awaits. Finally, I realize. This, he is my happiness. He is my home.


End file.
